El suéter feo de Navidad
by CallMeAutumnQueen
Summary: Adrien cree que los feos suéteres de navidad son hilarantes. Marinette decide hacerle uno. /Traducción de la historia "The Ugly Christmas Sweater" de quicksilversquared/


**_N/T _**_**Esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de la historia original "The Ugly Christmas Sweater", de quicksilversquared. Repito, la historia NO me pertenece a mi, tan solo la traducción. Si te intereza leer la verción original en ingles, al final de la historia se encuentran el link a ella, y al perfil del autor. Ahora si, a leer.**_

* * *

Marinette tuvo la idea cuando Nino y Alya estaban discutiendo sobre un concurso de suéteres feos en el que los primos de Nino habían sido parte. Adrien se había encontrado totalmente perplejo ante la idea, nunca habiendo tenido antes algo diseñado para lucir mal.

—Los suéteres no tiene que lucir mal, necesariamente, tan solo están sobre diseñados —Nico explicó, mostrándole a Adrien fotos que había tomado con su teléfono. Adrien dejó escapar una risa y sonrió ampliamente mientras se desplazaba por las fotos—. Algunos son horribles, sin embargo. Es una buena línea.

El tema fue dejado de lado cuando la clase comenzó, pero Marinette no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sonrisa de Adrien ante las fotos de los suéteres.

* * *

—Marinette, ¿no hace un poco de calor como para estar diseñando suéteres? —Alya preguntó, completamente perpleja mientras ojeaba la libreta de bocetos de Marinette—. ¿Son esos suéteres feos?

—Un suéter feo —Marinette corrigió—. No me he decidido por un diseño todavía. ¿Sería demasiado si tuviera dos diseños diferentes en el frente y en la espalda?

Alya miró de más cerca los diseños.

—No me digas que esto es para Adrien. ¿Lo es? —Prácticamente chilló cuando Marinette asintió—. ¿En serio? Lo va a amar sin importar que, estoy segura.

—Tan solo no sé lo que le gusta —Marinette gruño—. Sé lo que _hace_, ¿pero es alguno de ellos su verdadero hobby? Ni idea.

—Le gustan los juegos de palabras— Alya ofreció—. Y los gatos, pero eso no es muy bueno para un suéter de navidad. Creo que sabes su color favorito...

—Azul.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes. Um, sin plumas de palomas.

Marinette gimió ante el recuerdo.

—Sin plumas.

Las sugerencias de Alya le dieron algunas ideas, sin embargo, y bosquejo un árbol con varios gatos acurrucados en las ramas, y uno golpeando a una precariamente colocada estrella en la cima del árbol. Tal vez la mayoría de los ornamentos podían ser azul...no, demasiado obvio. Podía haber luces alrededor del cuello, de la parte inferior y en los puños. Podría poner un poco de azul por allí, también…

— Adrien es un gran fan de Ladybug* —Alya añadió, ignorando a Marinette cuando esta se congeló—. Tenía abierto el Ladyblog la última vez que estuve ahí, y ante la prisa que tenía por cerrarlo aparentemente olvidó que su fondo de pantalla era de Ladybug.

Esa pequeña cantidad de información estaba haciendo cosas muy divertidas en el interior de Marinette. Aplastó el sentimiento y bosquejo un par de pequeños ornamentos de mariquitas en el árbol. Tal vez podría tener a uno de los gatos intentando atrapar a uno, ¿un gato negro, tal vez?, ¿con ojos verdes y un collar con un cascabel dorado? Sería adorable. Y tal vez en vez de los gatos estar en el árbol podrían estar jugando con los adornos en la nieve bajo el árbol. Podrían haber un par de presentes debajo del árbol, ¿o tal vez no debería? Adrien nunca mencionó como sus navidades eran, tal vez eran tan malas como sus cumpleaños.

Garabateo un signo de pregunta al lado de los presentes que había bosquejado. Tal vez podría hacer algunos copos de nieve como relleno.

—¿Vas a comenzar a hacerlo ya? —Alya preguntó con curiosidad mientras Marinette garabateaba, sacando sus lápices de colores y coloreaba su más reciente bosquejo.

Marinette sacudió su cabeza.

—Tal vez comience a cortar algunas de las decoraciones, pero no quiero hacer algo ahora y que Adrien crezca antes de navidad.

—Eso tal vez sea un problema —Alya admitió—, Nino me contó que Adrien se estaba quejando que sus sesiones de fotos se estaban tomando una eternidad porque su ropa no le queda más. No sé cómo puede seguir creciendo, ¡ya es tán alto!

La mente de Marinette regresó a Chat Noir. Su compañero se estaba volviendo continuamente más alto que ella y parecía completamente confundido acerca de qué debería hacer con su altura extra. Pensar en su compañero le recordó que Alya había mencionado que a Adrien le gustaban los juegos de palabras, y garabateó algunos pares de ideas al lado de su diseño.

¡Ten una purr-fecta navidad!

¡Mew-nifica navidad!

¡Ten una pata-stica navidad!**

Alya rió.

—¡Son geniales! Estoy segura de que Adrien lo va a amar —le aseguró a Marinette. La diseñadora sonrió.

* * *

Tres meses antes de navidad, Marinette tenía el árbol de navidad y los gatos terminados, y las letras para "¡Ten una pata-stica navidad!" ya cortadas. Quería esperar hasta noviembre para obtener vía Nino las medidas de Adrien. Ya había elegido sus hilos para bordar y otras posibles decoraciones para el suéter, además de la tela negra del suéter en sí y el patrón de las piezas que tan solo tenían que tener un último ajuste de medidas.

—No creo que los suéteres de navidad feos tengan que ser exactos, Marinette —Alya dijo tan pronto como vio la pila de cosas para el suéter en el cuarto de Marinette—. Se suponen que tienen que ser un poco suelto y holgado. Además, estoy segura que Adrien va a queres usarlo por varios años.

—Es verdad —Marinette admitió—. Tan solo quiero asegurarme que no va a tener un gran estirón durante noviembre o algo.

—Nino dijo que Adrien había dejado de crecer, así que obtuve sus medidas. —Alya dijo triunfalmente, sacudiendo una index card hacía Marinette- Yo diría que le agregues tan solo una pulgada extra o algo así a la parte de abajo, ¿y tal vez a los costados? Los suéteres de navidad no son a la medida de todas formas, ¿verdad? —se rió—, de qué estoy hablando, tu eres la diseñadora no yo. Estoy segura de que sabes exactamente cómo hacer esto.

Marinette sonrió mientras miraba la tarjeta. No era creepy saber las medidas de Adrien. Eran una diseñadora.

….saber las medidas exactas de sus piernas no era totalmente necesario, sin embargo. En su defensa, ella solo había pedido las medidas de la parte superior.

Una semana más tarde, Marinette comenzó a trabajar en el suéter. Fue rápido al principio, luego fue más lento cuando Marinette comenzó con el trabajo de bordado. Brillaba mientras agregaba botones dorados como adornos y bordaba copos de nieve con hilo metálico plateado. Agregar un remarque a las luces en los bordes con hilo metálico solo lo hizo brillar aún más. Era la cosa más sobre diseñada, lo más desagradable que hubiera diseñado nunca.

Estaba haciendo esto para _Adrien_, el chico que había crecido rodeado por la moda. ¿Estaba loca?

Pero luego recordó su gran sonrisa loca ante las fotos de los primos de Nino con sus suéteres feos de navidad, y continuo. Había un montón de sueteres en el mercado con mucho menos gusto que el que ella estaba haciendo. Estaba sobre diseñado en una forma divertida.

Marinette siguió adelante.

* * *

La temporada navideña se estaba cerca acercando de vuelta, y con ella, todas la celebraciones de las fiestas. Marinette pasó una tarde de sábado entera decorando la panadería y ayudando a sus padres a congelar las primeras tandas de galletitas de navidad. El suéter, finalmente completo, estaba envuelto en papel brilloso de color azul con el nombre de Adrien encima, todo lo que tenía que hacer era realmente _dárselo. _

—Navidad es en 13 días— Alya le dijo a Marinette alegremente—, y Adrien parece poco vestido para la ocasión… —Alya levantó y bajó sus cejas juguetonamente.

Era cierto, el suéter de invierno negro del modelo encajaba mejor en un funeral que en la alegre atmósfera de las fiestas que había invadido la escuela. Varios miembros de su clase estaban ya vestidos en rojo y verde, algunos en "feos" suéteres de navidad. Incluso Chloe usaba un suéter blanco y dorado en clase.

—Tienes que dárselo pronto, Marinette —Tikki dijo después de clases, zigzagueando entre la cabeza de Marinette mientras está veía fijamente el paquete. ¿Y si lo odiaba? —¡Es muy bonito! ¡Loco sin ser feo! Yo creo que es muy bueno.

—No tengo que decirle que es mio, ¿verdad? —Marinette retorció sus manos juntas —. Quiero decir, mientras le guste, eso es lo que importa, ¿verdad?

—¡Pero Marinette! ¡Trabajaste tan duro!

Marinette no pudo responder, todavía retorciendo sus manos.

Tikki miró a su humano.

—Estoy suponiendo que él probablemente va a preguntar quién lo hizo, así que le puedes decir entonces —sugirió.

—Podría —Marinette dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Y yo _puse_ mi firma en el suéter.

—¡En dorado pálido sobre nieve blanca! Nunca va a verlo a no ser que esté buscándolo.

—...¿él tiene un buen ojo para los detalles? —Marinette sugirió débilmente. Se sacudió. —Mira, Tikki, tan solo iré temprano y dejar el regalo en su asiento o algo, o nunca tendré el coraje de hacerlo. Si quiere saber quién se lo dio, entonce se lo diré. Pero yo solo quería hacerlo feliz.

—Si tu lo dices —Tikki suspiro— ¡Pero él no puede dar tanto miedo, Marinette! Parece muy agradable.

* * *

La fase 1 de "darle el suéter a Adrien" iba perfectamente. Marinette se despertó con una alarma temprana, desayuno, y estaba en su asiento antes de que nadie más llegara. Envió un mensaje a Alya diciendo que hacía demasiado frío para esperar afuera y que la encontraría en el salón. El pulcramente envuelto suéter estaba en el asiento de Adrien, después de unos sólidos tres minutos de deliberación de si lo notaría o no. Por si acaso, deslizó el paquete lo suficiente como para que él no se sentara encima sin querer.

La clase se llenó lentamente. Alya llegó 6 minutos antes que la campana sonara y vió el paquete en segundos.

—¿No se lo darás en persona? —Alya preguntó, sorprendida—. Estan en camino y llegarán pronto, así que si vas a cambiar de opinión, hazlo rápido.

—Así está bien —Marinetta insistió. Ya estaba teniendo nervios, y ni siquiera se lo iba a realmente dar en persona.

Demasiado pronto, una familiar cabeza rubia apareció en la puerta y una vez más, estaba abstente de la celebración navideña. Dejó caer sus ojos a su libreta de bocetos mientras Adrien y Nino se acercaban, observando a Adrien por debajo de sus pestañas.

—Hombre, hay algo en tu asiento —Nino dijo inmediatamente señalando el paquete—. ¡Tiene tu nombre, también!

—¿En serio? ¿Algo para mi? —Adrien parecía genuinamente emocionado. Lo acercó a él—. No dice de quien es, sin embargo.

—¡Abrelo! tal vez hay alguna pista dentro —Nino se deslizó por su asiento para ver como Adrien desenvolvía el regalo con cuidado, tratando de no romper el papel —. ¿No puedes ir más rápido, hombre?

Al lado de Marinette, Alya estaba discretamente grabando todo.

Adrien finalmente había despegado las puntas de la cinta y estaba abriendo con cuidado el paquete. Dejó escapar un jadeo sorprendido y se sentó derecho mientras que sacaba el suéter del paquete.

—¡Oh mi dios! ¡Es asombroso! ¡Me encanta! —Lo estiró sobre su escritorio para verlo mejor, una gigante sonrisa dividiendo su cara—. ¡Ten una pata-stica navidad! ¡Y mira los gatos! ¡Y los adornos de mariquitas! ¡Y los copos de nieve son tan lindos!

Alya le envió una mirada de _te dije que le encantaría_ a Marinette.

—¡Y acentuaron las luces! —Adrien hizo una pausa en su emoción— No entiendo porque los llaman suéteres _feos_ de navidad, ¡esto es tan genial! —Adrien se sacó su chaqueta normal, dandole a Marinette una vista de sus deliciosamente tonificados brazos antes de que se pusiese el suéter. Su cabeza re-emergió de la parte superior con un ridículamente despeinado cabello y una sonrisa enorme mientras continuaba inspeccionando el suéter.

—¿Pero no hay ninguna nota? —Nino preguntó, hurgando entre el papel—. Eso es extraño...a no se que… —Lanzó una mirada a Marinette, y luego miró a Alya para confirmarlo. La pelirroja asintió entusiasmadamente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó hacerlo, Marinette? ¡Hay tantos detalles!

Adrien se giró inmediatamente, ojos apegándose a la sonrojada diseñadora.

—¿Esto es de tu parte, Marinette? Debería haberlo sabido, ¡coses impecablemente!

¡Lo amo! —Rebotó fuera de su asiento para moverse alrededor del escritorio y aplastar a Marinette contra su pecho en un apretado abrazo. La parte visible de Marinette quemaba al rojo vivo—. ¡Es hermoso! ¡Debe de haberte llevado una eternidad terminarlo!— Él la dejó ir para tomar un paso atrás y admirar el suéter de vuelta—. ¡Los gatos son adorables! ¡Muchas gracias!

Ninguno de ellos pudo dejar de sonreír mientras Adrien usaba el suéter por el resto del día, luego el resto de la semana, y luego la semana que le siguió incluso cuando la escuela cerró por las vacaciones.

Y luego, un año después, lo sacó otra vez.

* * *

_**N/T :**_

_***he decididó, por temas de preferencía, mantener los nombres oficiales en francés ("Ladybug" y "Chat Noir"), porque soy una firme creyente de que los nombres no se traducen (y porque suenan mejor, para ser sinceros xD)**_

_**** Hice lo mejor que pude para no hacer que sonasen **__**tan**__** mal, pero los juegos de palabras no son lo mío y el español no es que ayude mucho que digamos (quiero decir, "Meow-ry Christamouse!" suena mil veces que "**_**¡Mew-nifica navidad!"), pero oh bueno, cosas que pasan...**

* * *

**www . fanfiction s / 11712809 / 1 / The - Ugly - Christmas - Sweater _(link -sin los espacios- a la historia original. También puedes encontrarla como "The Ugly Christmas Sweater" en el perfil del autor, quicksilversquared)_**

**_www . fanfiction u / 3711592 / quicksilversquared ) (link -sin los espacios- al perfil del autor, quicksilversquared)_**


End file.
